Gemini Man
is a Robot Master that was created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He is capable of doubling himself, and uses that power to his advantage. He is a narcissist, and likes to admire himself in a mirror or one double. He doesn't like snakes, because his weakness is the Search Snake. __TOC__ Strategy Mega Man 3 At the start of the battle, Gemini Man will create a mirror image of himself. He and his clone will take turns jumping to the left side of the screen, running to the right, then repeating. Firing shots will cause the clone on the ground to turn around and fire at you, while the other freezes in mid-air. It is best to shoot at the clone in the air as he is about to land, then jump to avoid the bullets of the other Gemini Man. Once the clone is defeated (it will be destroyed when half of Gemini Man's health is depleted), Gemini Man will change his pattern and begin firing his Gemini Laser. This laser reflects off of the walls, so you'll have to keep an eye on it while looking out for Gemini Man. His new pattern will be running from left to right and jumping when you fire at him, similar to Crash Man's pattern. Mega Man: The Power Battle/Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Like Mega Man 3, Gemini Man will start the battle by creating a "twin." The first pattern is almost identical to his first pattern in Mega Man 3. They take turns jumping to the left, running to the right, and repeating this. After Gemini Man reaches half health, the clone will die. Gemini Man will then slowly walk around the area. He will occasionally attack by firing a shot or using his Gemini Laser. He will also jump around and use a shield to defend against your attacks. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data He can create an alter ego with a hologram. He is also a narcissist. "My clones are very impressive." Good point: Elegant Bad point: Overconfidence Like: Mirror Dislike: Snake Japanese CD data: Like: Mirror, shiny objects Stage enemies Enemies in Gemini Man's stage. *Ant (Doc Robot stage) *Bouncer *Fish Sub *Mecha Kero *Nitron *Pengu Bomber *Penpen *Penpen Maker *Pole *Yambow Enemies in Gemini Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Mecha Kero *Pengu Bomber *Penpen Maker *Penpen *Picket Man Dada *Pole *Yambow Other media Gemini Man appeared in episode 8 of the Mega Man animated series, where he, Spark Man and Gyro Man are disguised as a rock star from a band called "Cold Steel" that hypnotizes humans with their music. Gemini Man also appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman 4Koma Great March and Rockman World 3. Gallery Image:No019geminiman.jpg|Gemini Man from Mega Man cartoon show Image:SARGeminiMan.jpg|Gemini Man from Super Adventure Rockman Image:3-gemini.jpg|Gemini Man's original design Image:Gemini.gif|Gemini Man in Mega Man Megamix Trivia *Gemini Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. *Gemini Man is also scared of Snake Man, this could be because of his weakness which is the Search Snake. *Gemini Man and Hard Man are the only two robot masters from Megaman 3 to not have a Battle Network NetNavi Counterpart. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart